Dinah Lance
Background Dinah had a normal childhood in Gotham being raised by her dad, a cop & her mom, a stay home mother. Dinah grew up taking lessons from Ted Grant, as he was old friend of her mom. When Dinah was 11, her mom was diagnosed with throat cancer. Because of the medical bills, her dad left Dinah to care for her mom as he pulled in multiple overtime shifts. The stress led her dad to becoming an alcoholic & eventually leaving when Dinah was 13. With her mom fighting cancer & her sister only a child, she dropped out of at school at 15 & began working various jobs to keep her family away from homelessness with some help from Ted. The jobs she worked & the disability checks helped them to stay afloat & nothing else. She began singing at the Iceberg Lounge when she was 17. Although she was underage, the Penguin felt her voice was too beautiful not to be heard. She knew who the Penguin really was but couldn't pass up this opportunity for money. With her new checks coming in, Dinah was able to take care of her mother's medical bills & their apartment rent. With everything taken care of financially, Dinah wanted to make a difference with crimefighting but knew she barely had the time as her days were spent with her mom & her nights at the Iceberg Lounge. She started doing random patrols at 21 whenever she could & eventually came across the paths of Green Arrow. She didn't have an actual superhero name so she had him call her Canary due to her sonic scream. After working for some moths, they began dating & it wasn't long before they knew each other's real names due to their many intimate moments. Oliver, being the billionaire he is, helped out Dinah by taking care of all her family's bills. Dinah was against it as she didn't want him to take care of them but how could she refuse. With the bills paid, she no longer had to work at the Iceberg Lounge & she was free to operate as a crimefighter. She officially became the Black Canary at 22. She then co-founded the Justice League at 25. Relationships Mia Queen: Adopted daughter. Dinah & Oliver had been dating for a year when he adopted Mia but she knew Mia needed a mom. They’re very close. When they got married 2 years later, she officially adopted her. Cissie King-Jones: Stepdaughter. [[Roy Harper|'Roy' Harper:]]' '''Adopted stepson. 'Artemis Crock: Surrogate mother. Dinah has been around just as long as Oliver. Due to having no real guardians when they met, Dinah became a surrogate mother to her. Even after Paula was released from jail, their relationship didn't change. Her kids now call her grandma. '''Helena Bertinelli: Best friend. Despite their distinct personalities, they got a long well. Together with Barbara, they started the Birds of Prey. Mera: Best friend. [[Nyssa al Ghul|'Nyssa al Ghul']]:''' Stepson's mother & adversary. Romantic Relationships '''Oliver Queen: Oliver & Dinah met when she was 21 & after working together for some months, they began dating & she joined Team Arrow. She didn't know at the time, but they were actually 6 years apart but at that point, he was done with his playboy ways. Neither was big on marriage & they enjoyed their time together alone. Oliver didn't propose until their 4 year anniversary & they were married later that year at 27. During their relationship, many kids have entered their lives though only one of them is their child together. After dating for only a year, Oliver had adopted Roy on his own & made him into his sidekick, Red Arrow. After being married for 2 years, Dinah gave birth to Simone at 29 then the next year, they adopted Mia Dearden, now Mia Queen, after rescuing her from a human trafficking ring. Two years after that, Oliver found out about Cissie then found out about Connor 2 years after that. In addition, Roy was kidnapped & replaced with his clone back when Dinah was 26. So technically, they were raising Will Harper until Roy was found 6 years later. However, they consider Will, Roy, Cissie, Mia & Connor as their children & also think of Artemis as her daughter as Oliver is her guardian. Powers & Abilities * Canary Cry: Dinah possess a extreme level of control of her vocal cords. She is able to mimic sounds, generate any sound she wants. The Canary Cry can reach 300 decibels, which is able to make people ear's bleed & its rumored she can even cause them to go deaf. * Acrobatics * Martial Arts: Dinah is one of the most skilled martial artist on the planets. She has been trained in a dozen different styles & even learned some Amazon martial arts from Diana. * Weaponry * Tactical Analysis * Multilingualism: Dinah is fluent in English & Japanese. Trivia * She was somewhat of a den mother to the Titans when they first started out. Because many of the members didn't have moms, they came to view Dinah in that way. * She looks to Ted Grant as her father figure. * Though her dad was a good father up until her mother got cancer, she said that none of that mattered once he left & that she could never forgive him for leaving their family in their time of need. * Despite her den mother persona, Dinah was never afraid to tell it like it is. She is very straight-forward & becomes blunt when her patience is ran out. * Roy once said, "When I was little, I used to think, of the three, Ollie was the toughest. I was wrong," as a reference to Dinah. Notes * The quote by Roy was actually said in Justice League of America (Vol 2) #3. * Her dad's name is a nod to the Arrowverse while her mom's name comes from the comics. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Team Arrow Category:Justice League Category:Birds of Prey Category:Metahumans